


Mi sueño es...

by HeartWithFire



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Anime Canon, F/F, Gen, Sanosuke centric, canonverse, game canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El sueño de Sanosuke no era gran cosa, pero aún así sigue siendo un imposible. Como capitán del Shinshengumi uno debe de renunciar a unas cuantas cosas. Pero aquella tarde no estaba para que pensase en eso, no, pues le acompañaba la adorable Chizuru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi sueño es...

**Author's Note:**

> Es un fic centrado en Sanosuke Harada, que por ahora su ruta ha sido la que más me ha gustado, basandome mucho en el tercer OVA del anime, que es el que está centrado en él, y en la parte del juego en el confiesa cual es su sueño. Sucede exactamente lo mismo pero podréis ver la evolución de los pensamientos de Harada, y un poco de la protagonista. Con esto me inicio en el fandom de Hakuoki en cuestión de fanfics, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

 

Las bulliciosas calles de Kyoto resonaban con alegría, pues era un soleado día de enero y todos se preparaban para el año nuevo que cada vez estaba más cerca. La gente iba y venía a la capital en busca de regalos para sus familiares y seres queridos. Era una imagen que realmente conmovía a Sanosuke, pero a la vez le entristecía. Mirase donde mirase todo lo que veía era hombres meditando sobre que podrían regalarle a sus esposas, padres discutiendo con mercaderes para que les rebajasen los precios de las muñecas excesivamente caras, mujeres pensando en el detalle ideal para su amado. Ver eso le hacía sentir solo. No era como si no tuviera a amigos de toda la vida como Sinpachi, por no decir que sus compañeros del Shinshengumi eran hombres con los que podía tomarse unas cuantas botellas de sake, reír y en los que confiar a la hora de luchar.

 

Aún así al ver en sus patrullas como llegaban algunos hombres a su casa y sus hijos se le tiraban al cuello emocionados por su llegada tras una jornada sudando para traer algo que comer a su familia, su corazón se partía ligeramente ¿Llegaría el día donde tuviera el mismo destino? ¿Su mujer le esperaría con una sonrisa tan cálida como el té que ya tendría preparado para él? ¿Sus hijos le mirarían con ese brillo de admiración tan característico de los más pequeños? ¿Se pasaría el día rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en el regalo perfecto para todos, en vez de en que estrategia sería mejor para asaltar al enemigo?

Sus sueños no eran grandes como los de muchos otros hombres, era cierto que poder ser un samurái era todo un honor, y más siguiendo semejantes ideales. No obstante lo que el capitán de la décima división ansiaba era simple: una mujer que lo amase y juntos tener una familia, traer el dinero suficiente para puedan alimentarse, vamos vivir bien ni tener que ir siempre justos, y sobretodo ver a sus hijos crecer felices. Para un hombre tan popular como él no sería demasiado difícil encontrar a una mujer dispuesta a ofrecerle aquel sueño; más al ser un capitán del Shinshengumi no podía permitirse aquello. No porque no les dejasen casarse o no pudiese mantener una familia, todo lo contrario, estaba en una situación óptima. Más sabía que su matrimonio no sobreviviría el tener que verle todos los días partir sin saber si volvería; pensar que la mujer que amase sufriera en sus noches solas ¿Y sus hijos? ¿Y si moría?¿De que vivirían su esposa y su hijo? Nunca temió a la muerte, estaba dispuesto si esa era la situación, pero seguía siendo injusto para aquellos que dejaba atrás; y más si dependían de él.

 

La respuesta sería abandonar su vida como guerrero, guardar la lanza en su funda por última vez y vivir una vida en paz. Pero no era una elección sencilla, pues sentía que traicionaría a sus amigos y sus propios principios. Él quería seguir el Bushido, ser un guerrero con honor como los héroes de antaño; pero todos sabían que éstos nunca tuvieron un final feliz con una familia. Si vivías como un soldado morirías como tal, con tu arma en la mano. La vida siempre ponía desvíos en nuestro camino, donde debíamos elegir si seguir igual o adentrarnos a lo nuevo, que en su caso era una vida sin tener que luchar pero ¿Y si acababa aburriéndose?¿Y si su mujer se volvía insoportable?¿O sus hijos le despreciaban? Su sueño era muy bonito, pero a la hora de mojarse nunca llegaba a hacerlo.

 

 

Entonces un lánguido suspiro le sacó de sus pensamientos, girándose para mirar a Chizuru, que accedió a acompañarle para hacer la compra diaria para la cena. En todo este tiempo no le había dicho nada, lo cual a ojos de Harada era ser muy descortés con la chica, que recientemente había estado de incógnito como una geiko en Shimabara, y por eso mismo decidió sacarla del cuartel para que respirase un poco de aire fresco ¿Y que hacía él? Pensar en sus dilemas morales.

 

-Lo siento. Debes seguir cansada tras tu misión en Shimabara, aún así te he arrastrado para ir de compras.- Se disculpó el pelirrojo.

 

-No, no me siento nada cansada. Al contrario me siento mejor saliendo fuera.- Contestó la morena.

 

-¿De verdad?- Cuestionó el capitán, pues pensaba que ella solo estaba siendo amable para no hacerle sentir mal, al igual que había accedido a participar en una misión donde algún hombre podría propasarse con ella o incluso acabar con su vida; pero ella alegaba que debía de hacer algo por ellos. Aunque a sus ojos Yukimura ya hacía mucho, cocinaba deliciosas comidas, limpiaba, ayudaba a los heridos, hacía de mensajera, y más de una vez les animaba y daba un motivo para sonreír de nuevo, peleando con más fuerza. Aquella chica era demasiado buena, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello; ahí yacía su encanto.- Me alegra oír eso.-

 

 

-También,- Añadió con una sonrisa que aumentaba a medida que hablaba.- tras el incidente de Shimabara, ya no puedo salir a patrullar con los demás. Así que salir contigo me da una oportunidad para recopilar más información sobre mi padre.- Finalizó la chica con una feliz sonrisa.

 

Sanosuke estaba encantado de ver que disfrutaba de sus patrullas, a pesar de lo agotadoras y peligrosas que eran, Chizuru anhelaba pasar tiempo caminando por las calles de Kyoto junto a los demás.

 

-Eso es cierto.- Dijo simplemente con una gran sonrisa, alegrándose de saber que al final no había salido solo por haberla presionado.

 

-Gracias.- Fue la palabra que surgió de los labios de la de hakama rosa, parándose en medio de la calle para mirarle con una sonrisa, añadiendo solemnidad a sus palabras.

 

-¿Qué?- Se giró el más alto de los capitanes, sorprendiéndose pues no entendía a que venía eso. Por no olvidar de que por un segundo el corazón se le paró al verla sonreír para él de aquella forma.

 

-Estabas preocupada por mí, y por eso me invitaste al mercado ¿no?- Se explicó con sencillez.

 

Le había calado por completo. A la mañana siguiente de su misión podía ver las ojeras de la chica, causadas por el cansancio, no obstante seguía trabajando para facilitarles la vida. Observó como el brillo de sus ojos se apagó cuando le dijeron que no podría ir a patrullar, debido a que si requerían de ella para otra misión de infiltración no la reconocieran, por no decir que tampoco deseaba que Kimigiku fuera relacionada con el Shinshengumi; pues la geisha ya se arriesgaba tanto ella como sus chicas a ser atacas por ser aliadas de los perros de Aizu. Día tras día la había pillado más de una vez mirando al cielo con tristeza, y ya no podía soportarlo más. Por lo que se la llevó sin permiso, aunque algunos capitanes como Inoue y Heisuke sabían que estaba con él, y por tanto sabían que no correría peligro alguno teniendo a Sano al lado.

No se esperaba para nada que sus sentimientos quedasen tan claros; ya que siempre se esforzaba por ocultarlos, por lo que se giró, no queriendo que viese el tenue rubor de sus mejillas. Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que lo mejor que un hombre podía hacer era mostrar cuanto menos ese tipo de sentimientos, sobretodo si uno no quería parecer desesperado o poco varonil. Por lo que realmente le costaba decir en alto lo que guardaba en su corazón, no era ni de lejos tan cerrado como Hijikata o Saito, más nunca había desnudado su alma para otra persona.

 

-Cuando voy a comprar todos se quejan de que compro el pescado pasado y las verduras podridas. Siempre se están quejando. Por eso te pedí que me acompañases.-

 

 

Sí, esa excusa le parecía lo mejor para evitar admitir que había estado pensando en un modo de alegrarle el día. Pudo oír una suave risa, sabiendo que no consiguió engañarla del todo. No dijeron nada más, pues ya comenzaron la tarea de reunir los alimentos para la cena. Observó como Yukimura observaba los alimentos detenidamente durante unos instantes antes de indicar que era lo que quería, sin dudar en absoluto de su elección. Verla actuar así de decidida, sin tener que pararse a preguntarle por su opinión o que alguien la defendiese porque le quería vender algún producto por un precio superior; pues no se iba a dejar engañar, era algo totalmente nuevo para su acompañante. Siempre la defendían de los enemigos, pues apenas tenía unos conocimientos básicos para defenderse, por lo que ya la veía como alguien que siempre necesitaba ayuda; en este caso no era así.

 

-Eres muy capaz.- La elogió mirándola con orgullo, dado que sabía que más de una vez la mujer se sentía inútil, y le parecía que era un buen momento recordarla que había más cosas que las espadas y las estrategias donde uno podía desatacar; tal era como el poder ser una ama de casa capaz de manejarlo todo en su entorno.- Estoy seguro de que serás una gran esposa.-

 

-¿Qué?- Ahora era ella la que se había sorprendido, sonrojándose levemente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron a la vez que miró hacia otro lado, con una expresión cálida y alegre- ¿De verdad?-

 

 

A Sanosuke no podía parecerle más adorable la expresión que Chizuru tenía en ese momento. No se molestó en contestar a aquella pregunta mientras cargaba la cesta que llevaba a sus espaldas con las compras del día, pues era una respuesta demasiado obvia.

El cielo seguía azul, más podía notar que el sol brillaba menos que antes, lo que le indicaba que llevaban ya un rato ahí y no quedaba mucho para el atardecer; si tardaban mucho empezarían a preocupar a los demás, provocando así la ira del vice-comandante Hijikata, y a nadie la apetecía una bronca del capitán demonio.

 

Mientras caminaban junto al río, el de mirada dorada no pudo evitar pensar que el futuro marido de Yukimura sería un hombre afortunado. Puede que ella no fuera una mujer que pelease o supiera mucho sobre la política del país, pero era valiente, leal y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. No conocía a muchas chicas que se interpusieran entre unos maleantes apunto de pegar a un niño defendido por otra mujer aparentemente indefensa, quien luego sería su amiga Sen; o se disfrazaría de hombre y partiría hacía una ciudad donde no conocía a nadie en busca de su padre. Era realmente una mujer única y se enorgullecía de poder defenderla, además el hecho de que se llevará con los demás miembros del Shinshengumi era un plus; pues si fuera su mujer podría invitar a sus amigos sin temor de que le dijera lo que otras mujeres dirían : “¿Vas a traer a esos hombres tan violentos?” “¡Deberías alejarte de unos sanguinarios maleantes como ellos!”. Después de todo siendo realistas su fama podía hacer que algunas mujeres se alejasen de ellos, mientras que otras se sentían completamente atraídas por ese hecho.

 

 

Un momento.

 

¿Acababa de pensar en como sería si Chizuru fuera su esposa? Su imaginación estaba yendo demasiado lejos, aunque debía de admitir que la encontraba atractiva, y más desde que la vio vestida de geiko. Una pena que no pudiese volver a verla así cuando estaba en su misión de espionaje. Seguro que cocinaría deliciosas comidas, prepararía almuerzos, iría hasta donde trabajase para llevarle bentos, y al volver a casa le tendría té caliente y unos dangos listos para comer, dispuesta a oír como había sido su día. Cuando Sinpachi y los demás fueran a su casa prepararía sake caliente y se reiría con ellos, aunque les dejaría su espacio. Sus hijos serían hermosos...hijos, el tener hijos con ella implicaría acostarse...¿Cómo sería ella en...?

 

No.

No podía seguir ese hilo de pensamientos, y menos estando ella a su lado. Se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por la dulce fantasía de tener una mujer, una mujer como era la morena que caminaba junto a él sin temor, pues sabía que pasase lo que pasase la protegería y confiaba en sus decisiones.Por su propia salud mental decidió hablar de algo que le hiciera pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

 

-La comida que preparas es deliciosa.- Comenzó alagandola, lo que tal vez no estaba del todo bien, pues conociéndose a sí mismo sabía que le era imposible flirtear un poco con las mujeres; y elogiar su habilidad para cocinar no era algo muy alejado del tema de la perfecta cónyuge que ella sería.- Estoy deseando comerla.- Añadió, esperando que le revelase que pensaba hacer y así hablar de recetas.

 

-Como somos mucha gente, me siento motivada cocinando.- Respondió con ilusión en su voz.

 

Comprendido muy bien a que se refería, el pelirrojo le sonrió. Por lo que había contado antes solo vivía con su padre, por lo que seguramente siempre cocinaba para dos, e incluso se atrevería a decir que sola pues un médico en una ciudad tan grande como Edo seguramente estaría todo el día de allá para acá, teniendo que dejar a su joven hija sola. Sanosuke había tenido que vivir eso él mismo cuando tenía que viajar solo, y realmente agradecía el cenar cada noche con amigos con los que compartir momentos.

 

-Cuantos más mejor.- Reafirmó lo que le dijo, mirando hacia el cielo suspirando.- Sin embargo es increíble que Sinpachi y Heisuke se peleen siempre por la comida.-

 

Bien, los comentarios sobre las tonterías de esos dos serían más que suficientes para tener una charla que tuviese que ver con todo menos con los matrimonios, pensó para sus adentros el samurái. La chica se limitó a reírse de forma melodiosa, música para sus oídos, pues más de una vez sus payasadas eran motivos de carcajadas y de la ira de Hijikata. Resultaba irónico como Sinpachi recalcaba lo joven que era Heisuke, a pesar de que su comportamiento era igual de infantil, dando el resultado de una pelea que no se espera de dos capitanes encargados de mandar sobre una división entera mientras defendían las peligrosas calles de Kyoto, sino más bien dos niños peleándose por quien se quedaba con el juguete.

Pero su risa se detuvo, alarmando por unas milésimas de segundos al mayor de los dos, pues podía tratarse de algún ronin, miembros del clan Satsuma o Chozu, e incluso alguno de los onis que perseguían a la pobre por sus genes. O puede que fuese un ataque de fiebre, que no sería muy raro dado que Souji también se encontraba acatarrado, y Heisuke lo había estado igualmente recientemente.

 

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó manteniendo la calma, pues no quería quedar como un paranoico, aunque era normal, porque siendo quien era los enemigos podían esperar en cualquier parte.

 

-Mi sandalia..-Dijo la chica mientras alzaba un poco el pie al ver la tira de su calzado rota.

 

-Déjame echarle un vistazo.- Sanosuke descargó la cesta que llevaba sobre su espalda con cuidado y se arrodillo para observar de cerca los daños que la susodicha sandalia había sufrido.

 

En aquel momento Chizuru se quedó con un pie en alto, intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras dejaba al otro encargarse de su calzado. Mientras esperaba a ver que hacía con su sandalia no pudo evitar fijarse en él como nunca lo había hecho. Miró meticulosamente ese cabello rojo que le recordaba al cielo rojo del atardecer coronándose con los dos soles que eran sus ojos, o podía recordarle a los colores del otoño con esos rojos y dorados. Era tan cálido como su personalidad. Y sus rasgos eran tan finos y elegantes, añadiendo su impresionante altura y su musculatura hacían de él todo un hombre. El Shinshengumi estaba plagado de hombres apuesto, y entre ellos Sanosuke era el más popular entre las mujeres, y con razón. Un físico espectacular además de su amable corazón, era comprensivo con todos e intentaba ayudar a los demás ¿Acaso era posible que todo eso pudiera juntarse en una sola persona? Pues ahí estaba él para mostrar que ese clase de milagros existían.

La chica ya perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al ver como los dientes del capitán se clavaban en un trozo de tela blanco y la desgarraba, así obteniendo una tira de ésta. En aquel momento el pelirrojo le había parecido tremendamente sensual, lo que le llevó a pensar en si él sería así con sus amantes, de las cuales se rumoreaba que había cientos.

 

-Vamos.-

 

La voz del hombre le despertó de su trance, sintiéndose avergonzada por pensar en cosas tan indecentes sobre él ¿En qué estaba pensando? En nada. Pues él la había cogido gentilmente de la muñeca para tirar de ella y que así pudiera apoyar su mano sobre su hombro, dado que no paraba de tambalearse. Su rostro no estaba demasiado lejos del suyo, podía hasta sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Por las venas de la chica corría fuego y éste prendía en sus mejillas, manifestándose con el sonrojo de éstas. Pocas veces llegaba a ponerse roja, pero también eran pocas las veces que tenía a un hombre como él a esta distancia y más tocando una parte de su anatomía. Para aquella época que una mujer hiciera eso era motivo de cotilleos varios, más al estar disfrazada de hombre nadie sospechaba; pues a ojos de los demás era un amigo ayudando a otro.

 

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó tanto por molestarle como por pensar en él de esa forma.

 

-Bien. Ya está.- Le dijo soltando su pie, pero sin moverse. La cercanía de la que disponía, el olor a flores que tenía aquella mujer. Por nada del mundo quería alejarse. - ¿Te queda bien?-

 

Preguntó en un tono suave, sabía que le iba a ir bien, sin embargo con la excusa de poder ajustárselo o no podía disfrutar un par de segundos más. Su mano sobre su hombro...ojala le acariciase el pelo o que se la pudiera besar ¿Qué le pasaba? Había estado con mujeres e intimidado con éstas en privado, más ella le hacía sentirse como si no hubiera estado jamás con cualquier otra.

 

-Ah... sí.- Contestó la propia Chizuru aún azorada.

 

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras el sol seguía bajando, dando al cielo unos hermosos tonos amarillentos y haciendo que el río junto al que paseaban brillase ante el reflejo de luz. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo se pasaron mirándose el uno al otro. Tan lejos pero tan cerca, pensó Sanosuke admirando a la chica. Pero los sueños sueños son, y nunca llegan a ser reales. Seguramente ella estaba sonrojada por haberla tocado sin permiso alguno, pues a pesar de su vestimenta seguía siendo una mujer y no tenía derecho a ser así de atrevido con ella. Finalmente se levantó y ambos volvieron a andar sin decirse nada.

 

¿Llegaría el día en el que tuviese a alguien que amar?¿Y ese alguien sería ella? No sabía que había ocurrido en esa tarde. Era cierto que se había fijado en ella, pero como todos los demás del Shinshengumi ¡Era la única chica que vivía ahí! Sabía lo hermosa y encantadora que era...¿Más por qué esa tarde el verla le hacía querer tirar de ella y besarla, sentir su calidez?¿De donde venía la necesidad de abrazarla? Tal vez eran esas horribles fechas que ponía triste y verla siendo una perfecta ama de casa despertase ese sentimiento. O puede que ya llevase un tiempo así.

Pensándolo bien...

¿No se había muerto de preocupación en cada misión donde ella asistía?¿No ardió su sangre cuando el pretencioso de Shiranui, Kazama y Amagiri intentaron llevársela a la fuerza? ¿No le pidió a Sen que tuvieran una amena tarde de chicas para animarla mientras él las vigilaba? Siempre le ofrecía dormir en sus piernas en las campañas militares cuando veía que estaba cansada, o a llevarla en brazos de vuelta de las patrullas. Cielos. Había estado enamorado de Chizuru y no se había dado cuenta. Podía ser que la tenerla siempre cerca no notase la necesidad que tenía de que no se alejase, de que sonriese, de protegerla con todo lo que tenía.

 

Esa simple tarde de compras había hecho que Sanosuke al fin abriese los ojos, y lo que vio al hacerlo fue a Yukimura Chizuru. No sabía si ella le vería igual, pero tampoco le importaba. A diferencia de otras chicas, ella no se irían caminaría junto a sus compañeros del Shinshengumi hasta el final. Y con suerte tal vez, algún día caminaría a su lado como su esposa.

 

¿Un sueño imposible?

Tal vez

Pero era el suyo y nadie podría quitárselo.

 

Fin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno con esto finaliza mi primer fanfic de Hakuoki, espero que éste bien. Siento no he hecho algo bien o seguido fielmente el anime, pero dado que es un fanfic espero que se me de esa licencia. Como veís adoro a Sanosuke Harada y por ello tuve que incluir a Chizuru fangirleando PORQUE TODAS FANGIRLEAMOS CON ESTE HOMBRE *Ya se intenta calmar.* 
> 
> De verdad espero que os guste y espero con ansias vuestras críticas o sugerencias.


End file.
